


Kinkiness

by TiffanyF



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight spoiler alert for CSI:NY season 4.11 Child's Play. There's a very good reason Danny looks so rumpled and sexy when he opens the door in the episode and it's not only lack of sleep that got him. His lovers had plans for him. Food play - kinda. I don't own these guys - more the pity - and am only playing around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinkiness

Danny moaned as his back hit the hallway wall and his mouth was devoured by Don Flack. His hips thrust forward a little as a hand slid into his pocket and pulled out his apartment keys so they could open the door and continue in private, hopefully in the bedroom but with how intense Danny and Don were at the moment the third man thought they’d be lucky to get into the apartment before one of them came. With a small sigh and a bigger smile Mac wrapped a hand around Danny’s upper arm and Don’s lower arm and pulled them both towards the open door and got them inside before anyone saw them. He closed the door and locked it behind him, turning and was pounced on by Don. Mac’s eyes fluttered closed and he forced them open again so he could watch Danny strip off his clothes.

“Bed,” Danny said. “There’s no way this is gonna work in the hall up against the door. And all my toys and supplies are in the bedroom.”

“Toys?” Don asked pulling himself away from Mac’s tempting mouth. “You got a naughty side you been hiding from us, Danny?”

“No,” Danny replied. “And the two of you are way too over-dressed. Get naked and join me in the bedroom.” He kissed them both and made his way towards the back of his apartment to get ready for his lovers to join him.

What he didn’t count on was Mac pouncing him and forcing him down on the bed while hunting for his tonsils. Danny’s attention was so focused on Mac that he didn’t notice what Don was doing until he went to reach for the younger man and found that he was tied securely to the bed frame with black leather cuffs that he’d never seen before. Mac pulled back and looked down at the treat spread out in front of him. “Okay, Don, let’s see what kind of toys he has and figure out what we want to do to him,” he said with a wicked grin that Danny had never seen before.

“Just how much planning did you guys do?” Danny asked. “Remember I got plans tomorrow that I can’t be late for.”

“We know, Danny,” Don said. He leaned in and kissed Danny again. Danny opened to Don’s tongue and let the younger man lead the kiss.

Mac watched his two lovers for a moment before he dug in the drawer Danny had left open and found not only a cock ring but several types of lube and a number of toys that he couldn’t wait to use on not only Danny but Don too. But he had plans for the night and left everything but the cock ring and one of the lubes in the drawer. “Don,” he said softly.

“Yeah, Mac,” Don said. He kissed Danny again and left the room.

“Where’s he going?” Danny asked.

“To get some things from the kitchen,” Mac replied. He took Don’s place and kissed Danny possessively. When he was sure Danny was distracted he slipped the cock ring on and pulled back. “You guessed correctly when you figured out we’d put some thought into this.”

Danny moaned and pulled against the restraints. “I want to be able to touch you guys too,” he said. “Come on, Mac, let me go; I promise to play nice.”

“Later,” Mac said kissing Danny again. He shifted around and let his weight settle on his lover. He wasn’t too worried that he was too heavy for Danny but knew that with his arms up over his head there was more of a risk that he could hurt Danny’s shoulders and back. Danny opened to the kiss and tried to take control but Mac wasn’t having any of it.

Mac jerked slightly when something cold touched his shoulder and he looked over. Don was sitting on the bed wearing a wicked smile. “I found some stuff we can play with in addition to what we stocked,” he said. “Including this.”

Mac grinned. Danny raised his head up and let it drop back in shock. “You guys are so doing the wash,” he said.

“Oh come on, Danny, don’t you think that it’ll be   
hot?” Don asked.

“No, I think it will be cold and messy,” Danny replied hissing as a spoonful of chocolate ice cream hit his chest. “Not to mention sticky as hell.”

Don leaned in and licked along the trail the ice cream left as it slid down towards Danny’s stomach. Danny hissed again at the contrast between the cold of the ice cream and heat of Don’s mouth. Mac dug out another spoonful and held it carefully so he could use it to paint around Danny’s nipples and chest. Don grinned when he saw what Mac was doing and picked up the lump that was melting into Danny’s belly button and moved down to run it along Danny’s erection.

“Donnie!” Danny gasped as the cold hit him.

His lovers dropped the ice cream lumps into a bowl Don had brought in with him and leaned in to start licking up their art work. Danny started moaning as the hot tongues cleaned him up, one of them dipping repeatedly into his belly button to get the last of the ice cream. He opened his eyes when he felt something else cold hit his skin.

“You gotta be kidding me,” Danny muttered as Don spooned what looked like whipped cream, the real stuff, onto his chest and cock. The Mac picked up a bottle of chocolate sauce and followed along behind Don, getting artistic and grinning in a way that neither Danny nor Don had ever seen before. Then Don held up what turned out to be a bottle of chocolate sprinkles and Mac had one of rainbow and they spread them liberally over the melted ice cream, whipped cream and chocolate sauce. Danny didn’t know whether to groan or laugh when Don held up the final item – cherries.

“A Danny sundae,” Don said licking his lips. “I don’t know where to start, Mac.”

“You start at the top and I’ll meet you in the middle,” Mac replied. He leaned over and kissed Don, opening and letting his tongue duel briefly with his youngest lover. They broke apart when Danny groaned. “Yes?”

“You got any idea how hot that is?” Danny asked.

“Based on your reaction, very,” Mac replied with a grin.

Don licked Danny’s collar bone at the same time Mac licked a hip and Danny fell silent save for moans, groans, pants and the occasional whimper as he was slowly cleaned of the very sticky treat his lovers had covered him in. 

Mac decided to let Don finish the clean-up and moved to Danny’s erection which was still dripping whipped cream and sauce and licked up it. He pulled back quickly as Danny’s hips thrust upwards. Mac pushed Danny’s hips down and held them as he lapped at the treat in front of him. Danny’s voice became a whine when Don joined Mac and two tongues licked along Danny’s erection. They spent some time there teasing him and then Mac pulled back and Don slowly took Danny in his mouth. Mac grinned and reached for the lube.

Danny’s eyes rolled back when he felt Mac’s finger enter him and tried to push back to ask for more but Don was still holding him in place. It took a couple of tries but Danny was finally able to croak out the word “more” and Mac nodded. He added more lube and a second finger to start stretching Danny. While Mac was working on getting Danny ready Don was still sucking on him, making sure to get all the sweet stickiness off and enjoying the taste that was so purely Danny.

“Mac, Don, please,” Danny managed to gasp.

“Donnie,” Mac said.

“Right.” Don shifted back and took the lube from Mac, slicking his erection before shuffling into position and pushing into Danny firmly, one thrust burying his cock in Danny’s ass. Danny cried out into Mac’s mouth and his hips moved, seeking friction. Don grinned, wrapped his large hands around Danny’s hips and shifted his lover until he could thrust without any problems. He kept his thrusts firm and even, not hard enough to hurt Danny, but enough that his lover would be able to feel him for a day or so. Don also watched as Mac and Danny kissed and decided that Danny was right, watching Mac kiss was hot. He moaned as he came, far sooner than he wanted to and slumped down onto Danny’s stomach for a moment.

Mac pulled back from the kiss and helped Don get settled onto the bed next to Danny before picking up the lube and working it over his own erection. He paused until Danny made eye contact and then thrust home in one move, much as Don had done, and didn’t even pause before setting his rhythm. Danny moaned, sounding hoarse, and pushed back as much as he could. Don’s hand found a nipple and pinched it, rolling it between his fingers as Mac moved in their lover. When Mac felt the tightening that meant he was about to come he slowed down and paused for a moment to get himself under control. “Don,” he said tightly.

“Ready when you are, Mac,” Don said. He ran his hand down Danny’s sticky stomach and wrapped his fingers around Danny’s leaking erection.

With a small nod Mac started moving again, Don’s hand matching his thrusts. He could feel Don’s eyes on him, watching for the sign that both he and Danny knew so well. When Don saw it he undid the cock ring. Mac and Danny climaxed together and Don caught his older lover as Mac fell forward so he wouldn’t hurt Danny.

When the cuffs were undone Danny’s arms flopped at his sides. “That was amazing,” he panted.

Don grinned. “Are you ready for round two?” he asked holding up a vibrator and nodding towards Mac.  
********************

When Danny opened the door in response to the insistent knocking he leaned back against the door frame and just hoped he didn’t look as thoroughly debauched as he felt. He heard his neighbor say that her son had been up since five thirty.”

“I went to bed at five thirty,” Danny muttered. But he’d made a promise and turned back to his apartment to get dressed.


End file.
